<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possesion (dapperstache) by Princeofflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315886">Possesion (dapperstache)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies'>Princeofflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dapperstache Stories [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 29 of egotober, Egotober, Little bit of angst, M/M, Possesion, i'm sorry in advance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They sat in silence, deep in thought. Dark opened his mouth to say something when the Jims ran in dragging Jameson behind them. “Bubble gum man we found your prince,” The first Jim said. </p><p>Wilford laughed in relief. “Jameson where were you?” he asked and took a step towards his boyfriend, holding out his hand for Jameson</p><p>Jameson shook his head and picked himself up off the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off. “We found him in the garden,” The second Jim said. </p><p>“What were you doing in the garden?” Anti asked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danti, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache, dapperstache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dapperstache Stories [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possesion (dapperstache)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Egotober day 29. I know it's late I had school.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnings: Possession, abuse, someone gets shot, angst, The Actor, manipulation. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Wilford rolled around and reached out, feeling nothing but cold blankets. He shot up and looked around quickly. "Jamesy?" Wilford called.</p><p>When no one answered him he threw the covers off himself, hopping out of bed and peeking into the bathroom. "Jamie?"</p><p>Wilford sighed and grabbed his shirt and pants. "It's fine he's just gone to get some tea."</p><p>Wilford took a deep breath as he buttoned his shirt. He grabbed his suspenders and bowtie and quickly put them on. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded, taking a deep breath. He opened the door to his bedroom and walked out of his room. He walked down the hallway to the stairs, hopping on the railing and sliding down. He hopped off the railing and walked through the hallway until he reached the kitchen. He peered inside, seeing Dark and Anti talking while Marvin flipped pancakes. "Has anyone seen Jamie?"</p><p>Anti shook his head. "Doesn't he sleep with you?" he asked.</p><p>"I thought he came down to get tea," Wilford said and tapped his chin.</p><p>Marvin shook his head and glanced at Wilford. "We haven't seen him. Have you checked the library?"</p><p>Wilford grinned and ran out the door.</p><p>~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~</p><p>It was early in the afternoon when Wilford came trudging into the living room. "I can't find him," he mumbled.</p><p>Anti looked up from the game he was playing. "Are you sure you checked everywhere?"</p><p>Wilford nodded. "We had planned to spend the day together."</p><p>"That's not like him," Anti said and shook his head.</p><p>Dark sighed and tightened his arm around Anti's waist. "It is Halloween he might be playing a prank on us."</p><p>Wilford's eyebrows furrowed. "That doesn't sound like Jameson."</p><p>They sat in silence, deep in thought. Dark opened his mouth to say something when the Jims ran in dragging Jameson behind them. "Bubble gum man we found your prince," The first Jim said.</p><p>Wilford laughed in relief. "Jameson where were you?" he asked and took a step towards his boyfriend, holding out his hand for Jameson</p><p>Jameson shook his head and picked himself up off the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off. "We found him in the garden," The second Jim said.</p><p>"What were you doing in the garden?" Anti asked.</p><p>Jameson smiled and shrugged. Wilford frowned. "Are you okay love?" Jameson nodded and mimed opening a book. "Library?" Jameson nodded again. "Do you want me to come with you?"</p><p>Jameson shook his head. Wilford frowned. "Can we go to the haunted house tonight?" Jameson twitched and nodded. "Okay."</p><p>Jameson smiled at Wilford quickly and walked out of the room. Wilford sighed and turned to Dark. "Am I doing something wrong?" he whispered.</p><p>Dark's eyes narrowed. "No, I do believe that there is something wrong with Jameson."</p><p>"Poppycock Jameson is just fine. He would tell us if something was wrong."</p><p>Dark nodded. "I guess."</p><p>~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~</p><p>Anti ran down the stairs jumping at Dark. "The Host is unconscious!"</p><p>Dark turned around quickly and caught his boyfriend. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Anti gripped Darks coat. "In the library, he was just laying there on the floor."</p><p>Dark pushed Anti off of him. "Was Jameson in there?"</p><p>Anti shook his head. "Where's Wilford?"</p><p>Anti shrugged. "Probably with Jameson."</p><p>"Shit," Dark whispered.</p><p>~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~</p><p>"There you are Jamesy," Wilford yelled.</p><p>Jameson whipped around and stuck something behind his back. Wilford ran over to him. "I thought you were in the library."</p><p>Jameson shook his head. Wilford looked over to the dug up hole. He frowned. "What's that?"</p><p>Jameson took a step back. "Gumdrop what are you doing?"</p><p>Jameson took another step, his eyes narrowing. Wilford straightened and vanished in a puff of smoke. Jameson startled backwards. Hands wrapped around his wrists he jumped forward dropping the box that he was holding behind his back. Wilford bent down to pick the box up. He stared at it for a while. "This belongs to Actor. Why do you-" he looked up to see Jameson pointing his gun at him. He took a step backwards. "Jameson let's talk about this."</p><p>Jameson gestured for Wilford to put the box down. Wilford shook his head. "Blue jay?"</p><p>Jameson rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand and gestured with his gun again. "Jameson."</p><p>Jamesons eyes narrowed and he pulled the trigger. Wilford clutched his side, dropping the box. Jameson rolled his eyes and smiled at Wilford. Wilford fell to the ground and closed his eyes, falling into unconsciousness.</p><p>~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~</p><p>Wilford opened his eyes and groaned, rubbing his head. He stared at the white covers and frowned. "Oh thank god you're awake," Dr. Iplier said, running over.</p><p>Wilford blinked slowly. "He shot me," he whispered.</p><p>Dr. Iplier coughed. "Yes it ah, appears he did."</p><p>Wilford pulled back the covers to reveal a bandage wrapped around his middle. "He actually shot me." Wilford's voice broke.</p><p>Dr. Iplier took a step back. "Wilford," he whispered.</p><p>Wilford let out a sob. "I actually thought he loved me."</p><p>Dr. Iplier gestured around widely. "I'll get Dark."</p><p>Wilford covered his face with his hands and continued to cry. Dark walked into the room. His aura pulsing slowly. "Wilford."</p><p>Wilford shook his head. "I don't want to talk Dark," Wilford muttered.</p><p>Dark sighed and walked over to WIlfrids bed. "Why would he do that?" Wilford asked.</p><p>Dark shook his head. "We have no idea, we found you three minutes after the gun went off. We found Jameson four hours later."</p><p>Wilford grabbed Darks coat. "What happened to him?"</p><p>Dark pushed Wilford off. "He was unconscious when we found him. It seems," Dark took a deep breath, "he's in a coma. We have no idea what happened."</p><p>Wilford stared at Dark. "Coma?" he whispered, his voice breaking.</p><p>Dark nodded and rolled his shoulders back. "Why did he shoot you?"</p><p>Wilford flinched. "I don't know. But he had Actors box."</p><p>Dark recoiled. "Even I couldn't find that."</p><p>Wilford shook his head. "I don't know."</p><p>~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~</p><p>Wilford watched Anti pace back and forth. Dark stood beside Wilford. "Anti, love please calm down."</p><p>"Calm down?" He yelled. "My brother just shot the love of his life and is now in a coma." He tugged his hair. "Now I have to go in there with the said love of his life and consider the possibility that he would actually kill someone."</p><p>Wilford stared at the ground and Dark walked over to Anti, pulling him in for a hug. "It will be fine."</p><p>Dark let go of Anti and opened the door. "We're only here to check on," He stopped mid-sentence, "You!" He roared and stormed into the room.</p><p>Wilford and Anti jumped and ran in after Dark. Jameson was lying in a bed. His chest rose and fell slowly. He was paler than usual and his lashes fluttered almost in REM sleep. Dark was glaring at the man sitting next to Jameson. Actor smiled at them. "So nice of you to join us."</p><p>Anti growled and raised a knife, ready to throw. Wilford drew his gun and pointed it at Actor's head. Actor tutted. "I wouldn't do that," he said wagging a finger at them. He ran his other hand through Jamesons hair and tugged at it. "You don't want your puppet to get hurt."</p><p>Dark laughed bitterly. "This is a game to you."</p><p>Actor considered the thought. "Yes, it is, a very fun one at that."</p><p>Actor released Jameson's hair but didn't move his hand away. "How did you get your body back?" Wilford asked, his eyes not moving from the Actor's hand in Jamesons hair.</p><p>"My box. My lovely dove got it for me."</p><p>Dark slowly dragged his gaze from Actor to look at Jameson. "This was the first night he slept over for Halloween."</p><p>Actor clapped. "He's getting it."</p><p>"You possessed him."</p><p>Actor shrugged. "Very easy to as well. It was a bit of a shock waking up next to my brother though."</p><p>Wilford growled. "I knew he wouldn't shoot me."</p><p>"Did you?" Wilford nodded. Actor grinned. "Oh, the look on his pretty face when he pulled the trigger. I thought I broke him. Almost but not quite. He was also upset when he poisoned the Host, I can't imagine why though."</p><p>Actor placed his hand back onto Jameson's head. "Lovely thing, how did you get so lucky dear brother." Actor stared at the pink-haired man. "If you don't want him any more I'll gladly take him off your hands."</p><p>Wilford growled and took a step forward. Ant held him back and shook his head. "Possessing Jamie is weird. I won't go into the details now but you have to release him of his strings. Give him back power over his body."</p><p>Actor laughed and closed his eyes. "It's very erotic. He is a lovely thing all tied up. I'm sure you've seen this as well William. He finally stopped crying but he won't look at me anymore." Actor sneered. "Poor dove."</p><p>Wilford fiddled with the trigger. "If my gumdrops life didn't rest in your hands I would shoot you."</p><p>Actor cried out. "Mother fucker," he yelled and opened his eyes.</p><p>Anti giggled. "Jamies a fighter."</p><p>Actor growled. "That he is."</p><p>Actor made a gesture with his hand and Jameson flinched. Wilford growled and pushed tried to push Antis hand away from him. Dark sighed. "What do you want Actor?"</p><p>Actor grinned at him. "I want safe passage out of this house, when I'm out I'll release him."</p><p>Dark glanced at the egos standing next to him. His shoulders slumped and he stood aside. "Fine."</p><p>Actor clapped his hands and walked out of the room. Dark turned to Wilford. "When he leaves the gates wait five minutes to shoot him."</p><p>Wilford looked back at Jameson and nodded. He walked out of the room, glancing one last time at the dapper man. Anti frowned and shut the door behind Wilford.</p><p>~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~</p><p>Wilford threw open the front door cursing. "He got away, the mother fucker got away."</p><p>Dark turned around to look at him. "It was worth a shot."</p><p>"Is Jameson ok?"</p><p>"Anti took him back to the septiceyes home."</p><p>Wilford froze. "Can I see him?" he whispered.</p><p>Dark turned away. "We would rather not let him see you yet. He couldn't hear our conversation. He could only hear Actor. He was in much distress when he woke up. We mentioned you and he passed out again." Wilford nodded. "We will inform you when he is mentally stable enough."</p><p>Wilford walked away from Dark. "I'll be in my room," he called.</p><p>~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~</p><p>"Wilford!" Dark called.</p><p>Wilford sighed and opened his door. "What is it Dark?"</p><p>Dark motioned for Wilford to follow him. Wilford followed Dark down the stairs and into the living room. "Dark I am not in the mood to-" He stared at the man standing in the middle of the room. Jameson shuffled his feet and waved nervously. "Jamesy," Wilford whispered.</p><p>Jameson stared at the ground and rubbed his arm. "I'll leave you two alone," Dark said, leaving the room.</p><p>Wilford hesitantly took a step forward and Jameson took a step back. Wilford rolled his shoulders back and walked towards Jameson. He stopped when he stood a foot away from the mute. "Jamie."</p><p>Jameson hesitantly looked up. He looked around quickly, not making eye contact. Wilford sighed. "Oh, my Jamesy," Wilford whispered. He cupped Jameson's face in his hands and took another step forward. He gently pressed a kiss to Jameson's forehead. "Love." He pressed a kiss to Jameson's temple. "Blue jay." He continued to press kisses across Jameson's face, muttering praise. "Gorgeous. Brave. Strong."</p><p>Tears fell from Jamesons eyes. He bit his lip and hugged Wilford. Wilford hugged him back. "You are so brave."</p><p>Wilford pushed Jameson away gently. "And I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you."</p><p>Jameson gasped and grabbed the back of Wilford's head, pulling him into a kiss. Wilford responded quickly, his tongue slipping into Jameson's mouth. Wilford pulled away laughing. "You taste like peppermint."</p><p>Jameson's head rolled to the side. <em>You taste like bubblegum</em>. He signed.</p><p>Wilford chuckled. He lifted Jameson into his arms. "Come on we both know that we didn't get much sleep in the past month. So we're going to cuddle and I'm going to wake up with you by my side."</p><p>Jameson smiled. <em>On top of me.</em></p><p>"You're comfortable and you can't deny it. Besides how else am I supposed to keep you with me."</p><p>Jameson laughed slightly. <em>Not going anywhere. </em></p><p>"God I hope not," Wilford whispered and kissed Jameson's forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a Happy Helloween and if you don't celebrate it happy October 31. Also happy birthday to Jameson Jackson</p><p>If you do celebrate Halloween what are you going to dress up as?</p><p>I'm going to be Sarah Sanderson from Hocus Pocus (the one whos sings) and Sammy Lawrence for school. And no I know I am 'to old' for trick or treating but its fun and I get free candy while simultaneously scaring little children.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>